


The Eternal Halloween

by Klybneeka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Adult Content, Brother/Brother Incest, Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), Imperiused Sex (Harry Potter), Incest, M/M, NSFW, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka
Summary: My boys are here. With me. For they are the only ones who do not see the monster in me.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 24





	The Eternal Halloween

Wasn't it ironic that Harry's happiest Halloween must have been the one during which a wild Troll had been trying to savagely kill Hermione, one of his dearest friends? Really, the _happiest_ Halloween?

Mind you, the years after, as well as those before, had been _absolutely_ awful.

In all the years before Hogwarts, Harry had so tediously been hollowing out pumpkins, cutting them into equally sized pieces so that his aunt Petunia could make the most delicious delicacies and treats out of them, of which Harry would not even get the tiniest leftovers.

And of course, he'd be properly beaten up by his uncle Vernon for he never cut the pieces _small_ enough – obviously, because secretly he'd been hoping that his uncle would choke on one and peg out.

Every Halloween _after_ the happy one had also turned out to be absolutely disastrous. Never had he been giving any treat, there'd only been tricks.

A diary, for example, that turned out to be a soul wrecking item, attempting to kill his best mate's sister – bummer; not only for Halloween but also for Christmas, as you can imagine.

Rats, werewolves.

The return of Death Eaters, Cedric's death, the fight in the Department of Mysteries, the death of his godfather.

Dumbledore's death.

Death.

Guess what. _More_ death. _Everywhere_.

So when Harry had finally defeated Voldemort, Halloween had – to his utter disappointment – not really improved. Instead he had come to realise that all of his life had been a very long, extended Halloween in which he had been declared Living Dead the moment his parents had died.

And so he'd wandered through this world, long after the Battle of Hogwarts, constantly defending his resurrection, or _lack thereof_ , pretending that the hole in his chest was filled with something that might be able to love.

But Harry could not love.

~+~+~+~

  
  


It's Halloween – and Saturday. A cold, wet Saturday. The crackling open fire wafts a velvety, wooden scent through our house in Godric's Hollow. My house, of course, since it is only I who is still living in this place. It used to be so full of life and energy, but it's usually hollow now.

But not today. My boys are here. With me. For they are the only ones who do not see the monster in me.

My eyes are closed with satisfaction. I feel my boys. We are on the sofa. James sits to my left, Albus to my right. My arms are tightly wrapped around their hips, their heads are resting on my shoulders, while their hands are locked on my stomach. My heart is hammering against my chest, and their proximity causes a daze of recklessness and I wonder if James and Albus feel the same way.

So we just sit there for some time; no talk.

I open my eyes after a while because I can feel James move. He's let go of Albus' hand and is now gently stroking his face instead. On my shoulder I can feel that Albus is smiling. As if in unison, they part from my shoulders and their faces come closer to one another. The tips of their noses touch as they are leaning forward. I watch them kiss, and bite my lip because the sight is just too fucking much. Watching them, my hands stroke their backs. Up and down, along their fine spines, back up to their necks. As the kiss intensifies, James begins to tease his brother's tongue with his own. Of course he does, for he's always been the one to take initiative. After all, he is a Gryffindor. Albus, on the other hand, only possesses the distinctive obedience of a Slytherin.

James breaks the kiss, moves down and is curiously beginning to play with my belt. As his teeth begin to tug wildly at it, my lips meet Albus'. Small dabs, reserved and shy. I find it hard to restrain myself so I grab him by his unkempt hair, making him understand that I need him _differently_.

  
  


~+~+~+~

  
  


We are naked and it is quiet around us, except for the steady crackling fire. Albus is on the floor, sat against the sofa, legs helplessly stretched out before him. His bright green eyes are staring into a world unknown to me.

James, too, is on the floor. He's flat on his back, limbs splayed out like a starfish. His gaze, too, blankly caught in another world. There's a cigarette stub between his index and middle finger, ash beside his naked body. He's not taken one single drag after he'd fallen to the floor, gazing off into the void.

I am still on the sofa, curled up like a small, helpless embryo as I am looking at my boys. Such an intimate moment, this one, when I let go off them, gently lifting the Imperius Curse off their minds as a sad light of realisation rises in their empty eyes.

I turn and look up at you. Yes, to you. I can see you. Why, you ask, would he do something like this?

A slight grin forms on my lips as tears begin to slowly roll down the cheeks of my sons.

Well, why?

You've read it earlier, haven't you?

Harry could not love.


End file.
